


Blanket of Roses

by MissKansas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKansas/pseuds/MissKansas
Summary: "Another night, another session. Seeing the look on that dolt's face will make this all worth it."





	1. Where'd She Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be posted weekly. Thanks Shadow Nightblade for naming yet another one of my fics :D Hope you like~

Offhandedly, Weiss picked up on Yang and Ruby’s conversation. 

“How did t-rex’s itch their backs?” Ruby asked, her voice suggesting she was genuinely interested in the mystery. “Their arms are too small and short to do it themselves.”

Yang hummed in confusion. “They must’ve skipped arm day every day.”

“Do you have a theory?” Ruby asked, interested. “They could take down tons of other dinosaurs, but how the heck would they handle a little itch on their backs?” 

“Let’s see,” Yang looked like she was contemplating life. “They can’t rub on any trees or rocks since they’re so big! Anything they rubbed on would fall over,” that earned a nod of agreement. “Animals like bears and pandas itch their butts with rocks and trees, so that fixes that, but what about the poor t-rex’s?”

“Maybe it flopped on the ground like a fish?” Ruby suggested, unsure. “Or like how some elephants bathe in mud? But then wouldn’t t-rex’s be stuck on their backs because their weak arms can’t push them up?”

“They have strong tails,” the blonde pointed out, which earned a hum of agreement. “And strong feet to slap themselves up.”

For a moment, the sisters tried to imagine a giant t-rex rolling on the ground and struggling to push itself back up. That caused them to giggle a bit.

Perturbed, Weiss asked. “Do you bunch of dolts hear yourselves?”

“You gotta admit you’re curious,” the blonde stated. “I’ll live the rest of myself in wonder!”

“Ah!” Ruby tugged on her hair in frustration. “We’ll never truly know!”

Since the group of friends was in front of their lockers at school, there were plenty of ears. The halls were filled with chatters of various students. Their other friends, team JNPR was already there, gathering their lunch boxes for the lunch period that was next.

Jaune had heard that entire bit and whispered to Pyrrha. “What the heck are they talking about?”

Pyrrha just sighed. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ren shook his head in disapproval. “This isn’t the weirdest conversation they’ve had.”

Finding that this was a strange, yet interesting topic, Weiss asked Blake. “Is your girlfriend okay?”

Despite the discussion being centered around Ruby and Yang, they were oblivious and continued to chat.

Ruby stared at her locker in deep thought. “Would the t-rex’s mates try to itch their back?”

“No,” Yang shook her head and shot that thought down. “Their arms are too short, so they couldn’t scratch each other’s backs normally.”

“Maybe,” Ruby continued with a suggestive tone. “They’d have to rub each other’s backs... with their backs?”

“That sounds more believable,” the blonde shrugged in agreement. “Aw, that’s kinda cute. Like you!”

Unable to help herself, Yang gave her little sister a noogie.

“Ah, Yang, quit it!”

Gently, Blake pulled away from the blonde’s hand. “That’s enough teasing for one day, don’t you think?”

A peck on her cheek was the answer.

Instantly, the faunus blushed.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. “Guess not.”

Yang heavily sighed. “You guys are-”

Something hard smacked the top of her head.

“-ow! What the hell was that for!?”

Thinking it was one of her friends, Yang angrily whirled around. Only to be met with a scowling, towering, Glynda Goodwitch. Silently fuming, the professor pulled the blonde’s ear and literally dragged her down the hallway as multiple yelps ensued.

Blake was about to intervene, but she was not about to cross a pissed off Goodwitch. Maybe she just needed a word with her girlfriend. Maybe a few stern words.

Jaune stared at the display of the two blondes trudging down the hall with his mouth agape. “What was that about?”

He’d never seen a teacher act so violently with a student before.

“I wonder what she did this time,” Pyrrha said like this was a normal occurrence.

***

“She’s such a hardass sometimes,” Yang mumbled.

A cat-ear flicked and Blake smirked. “Maybe you shouldn’t steal Ms. Goodwitch’s supplies. Then you wouldn’t be smacked in the head.”

“‘Steal’ is such a barbaric word,” Yang said slyly. “I borrowed them. She was going to get them back.”

Blake just shrugged, empathizing with the professor. “She didn’t know that.”

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m surrounded by morons.”

Cheerfully, Ruby shook her girlfriend’s shoulders. “I know what’ll cheer you up. Studying!”

That earned groans from the bumblebee pair. Meanwhile, Weiss smiled.

“Good idea.”

Yang gave them a look and gazed at the faunus. “If I ever get excited about homework, you have permission to end me.”

That elicited a giggle.

For the last couple of weeks, the white rose couple had been studying together. Even more so now that a test was coming up. As a result, both girls’ grades boosted. Surprisingly, they didn’t slack off too much or distract each other often. To Weiss, that was unexpected. Especially since she’s been working with the eccentric dolt.

To get to work, the white rose pair retreated to a desk. 

“Do whichever you wanna first, Weissy,” Ruby pecked her on the cheek, which elicited a blush. “Don’t worry about chapter four. I got that covered.”

Since they became a couple, Ruby was more studious. Thanks to Weiss, no doubt, Yang had always thought. Her sister usually liked train after school. Not study. Then again, a test was coming up, so it was crunch time.

“You, my rose, are smart,” Weiss praised. “I’ll start chapter five if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course!”

Textbooks, laptops, and pencils scoured the area. Somehow, Ruby was very focused with laser-like concentration. After she had her fill of cookies at lunch, she was in the zone. Weiss understood that. Sometimes she needed her fix- coffee- to motivate herself to do something.

Overall, Weiss wasn’t surprised from her work ethic. When Ruby wanted to, she did well in school. That is, whenever she wasn’t goofing around. 

“This is sooooo hard,” Ruby pointed to a page in the textbook with black and white print. “Heeeeelp.”

Her dolt was growing restless. It was only a matter of time.

Weiss leaned over to see which page she was stuck on and adorned a small smile, pointing at her notebook that was scoured in cursive. “I’ve taken notes, so if there are things you find confusing just use my notebook. I’ve simplified the concepts.”

“Of course you already did,” Ruby grinned, thinking her girlfriend was super intelligent.

From the bed on the other side of the room, Yang droned. “Sounds booooooring.”

In response, Weiss set a hand under her chin. She couldn’t help but agree with that at this point. Her eyelids were growing heavy. It’d been a long day. She got up earlier than the rest of her team to study, and to get ahead on some assignments.

She looks tired, Ruby thought, concerned. Then again, today was exhausting. I can’t blame her.

To snap her out of it, Ruby kissed her on the cheek. From the sensual contact, Weiss didn’t even flinch.

Woah, she’s totally out of it! Ruby thought. Usually, she’d be blushing by now!

Determined to help her girlfriend, Ruby stood. “We should take a break. Do you want something to eat?”

Whatever haze Weiss was in faded away from the mention of food. Come to think of it, it’d been a while since she last ate. She didn’t have much for lunch and couldn’t remember if she had anything for breakfast. It was a considerate offer. One that made her smile. Her girlfriend was thoughtful, grateful that she thought of her own needs as well.

“Grapes would be nice.”

After a nod, Ruby announced. “Be right back!”

After the two swiftly kissed, dozens of rose petals were left to drift on the carpet. In a split-second, Ruby returned with a giddy grin.

“I think you broke your record,” Weiss observed.

“Only because it’s you~” Ruby cooed as she triumphantly handed her a few.

Happily, Weiss popped the delectable purple orbs in her mouth. There were several on the vine. Ruby grabbed a fairly decent portion from the cafeteria halfway across the school.

“They’re nice and crunchy,” the heiress said, pleasantly surprised that the fruit was such high quality.

“The best,” Ruby stated.

For a moment, the two ate their snacks. Ruby chowed down on a few green apple slices she got for herself.

From the mention of delicious crunchy grapes, Blake leaned over her bed. “Can I get a few grapes?”

Before Ruby could bolt away to get more, Weiss simply gave her half of the fruit that was on the vine. Fortunately, there was still plenty left for both girls.

“Thanks, Weiss,” the faunus grinned as she felt the cold orbs in her palm.

This came as a mild shock to Blake. She expected her leader to grab them for her, but instead, Weiss offered her some. It was a pleasant surprise. One that Blake smiled from as she chewed on the fruit that burst with flavor.

Weiss whirled around to lovingly cup her girlfriend’s cheek. “And thank you for getting them, dolt.”

“No problem, Weissy!” Ruby gave her a salute as a blush formed from the sweet contact. “Ready to get back to it?”

“The grapes rejuvenated me,” Weiss replied.

Ruby sent her a slanted, goofy smile. “You’re exaggerating.”

“What if I’m not?” she poked her nose.

That earned a light giggle. “You’re so silly.”

Together, the white rose couple sat down at the desk to resume their studies. Overall, it was silent in the room for a solid few minutes. Probably because Yang was busy playing her handheld game while Blake read her book. Neither liked to be disturbed during their downtime.

Eventually, the red and white pair held hands under the desk. This caused both girls to blush madly and their thoughts to wander. That’s when they realized they weren’t thinking about the textbook in front of them. Determined to focus, the two kept their eyes glued to the pages of the textbook.

About half an hour went by. 

Every now and then, Ruby and Weiss exchanged conversation. When their cups of water drained, Yang took the liberty of refilling them, claiming it was part of her big-sisterly duties.

Eventually, sunlight no longer trickled through the windows. By now, the bumblebee pair had left. They said something about a date.

Out of energy, Ruby noticed her partner’s eyes were growing heavy again. The grapes could only fuel her for so long. In fact, Weiss’ head had lolled forward too many times to count and she barely caught herself each time.

Confidently, Ruby stood. “We’re done for the day.”

That’s when Weiss turned a page. “Just a few more.”

Ruby sent her a look of disapproval. “Come oooooon. Don'tcha wanna cuddle instead?”

The offer was tempting… and Weiss shared her mutual feeling of exhaustion.

“On one condition,” Weiss said as she set her pencil down.

If Ruby had a tail, it’d be wagging relentlessly. “Whatwhatwhatisitanything?”

Shyly, the heiress glanced away with a blush.

“I- I get to be big spoon.”

Ruby’s heart almost seized from the request. Her girlfriend looked so embarrassed to say that!

“Deal!”

***

Later in the night, Blake rolled over in her and Yang’s shared bed.

It was comfortably warm. That’s when the faunus remembered that she fell asleep next to her girlfriend. Yang always provided the perfect amount of heat. Groggily, the faunus she savored the feeling of the blonde against her back. The feeling of her arms wrapped around her torso. The steady breaths that ghosted across her neck.

Groggily, Blake opened her eyes. Her night vision was blurry at first but shifted to focus quickly. To her surprise, her white-haired teammate was missing. Normally, Weiss could be seen cuddling with her girlfriend at this hour. A swift glance to the clock told her it was three in the morning.

Only Ruby was in Weiss’ bunk. 

When Blake arrived back from her date with Yang, the white rose couple was snuggling. Now only her leader was present. 

Cat ears flickered in thought. It didn’t sound like her friend was in the restroom. Or in the room for that matter.

Where’d she go?

Intrigued, Blake pulled away from her girlfriend to solve the mystery. Good, the blonde remained asleep from the endeavor. Blake counted her lucky stars that she was a deep sleeper.  
Silently, the faunus checked the entire room and concluded that her teammate had left. 

After a yawn, Blake headed for the door. She had a hunch as to where she could be. Knowing Weiss, she was either training, studying, or doing some other important things. Blake playfully rolled her eyes from the thought. She could be such a busybody sometimes.

As the faunus twisted the doorknob, she glanced over her shoulder.

Sorry, Yang. Blake apologized internally as she listened to her light snores. She never liked leaving her girlfriend in the middle of the night. I’ll be right back.

As the faunus left the room, she found herself blushing. Yang always called her a curious cat.

Perhaps that was true.


	2. One Word and I Will End You

There was silence aside from the clinking of heels that met the marble floor.

Darkness enveloped the halls, except the dimly lit lamps along the side of the walls.

Another night, another session, Weiss thought after she rubbed her eyes like that prevented them from weighing her down. Seeing the look on that dolt's face will make this all worth it.

As usual, Weiss had rolled out of Ruby's embrace at one in the morning. Her dunce of a girlfriend slept more deeply than Yang sometimes. That's probably the only reason why Ruby hadn't caught her leaving the room yet.

In the heiress' grasp was a heap of soft fabric. It was a fabric made of the finest material Remnant has to offer. The material was red and was a waterfall in her arms. In her other hand, was a few needles that occasionally poked her. She was never good at handling the tools, so her project was difficult.

I hope she likes it, Weiss thought as she grazed the soft fabric. She's made me so soft. The dolt.

It took no time at all to make it to her usual destination. Dozens of bookshelves scoured the area. Tables were littered in the space, and the front desk lacked the receptionist. Not like Weiss was surprised. It was always vacant during this time. The daylight hours were a different story.

Quietly, Weiss sat down to get to work. Over the last few weeks, she was vigilant when it came to this project. This was the only time in her day that she could squeeze this session in. During the day, she was busy with training and assignments. At night, she studied or hung out with her team.

She made the conclusion to cut into her sleep time to prepare. To justify this, she always had her coffee as a boost during the day to keep up the exhausting routine. It'd been her routine for a couple of days now, and for a few weeks to come.

Pale hands picked up the needle and looped the red fabric through the small gap. It was a tight fit, one that required the ultimate concentration. Concentration she normally lacked at one in the morning.

In success, she slid the needle through the soft material and continued the meticulous movements. The last few nights had proven to be a challenge, and tonight was no different.

Why is sewing so hard? Weiss asked herself. I wish Winter taught me since she already knows how.

Despite never been taught, Weiss didn't give up. The little she had done with her product looked good so far, so she figured she was doing this correctly. The end-product she had formed in her mind was beginning to look like what she was going for.

With that encouraging thought in mind, she continued.

A couple of hours flew by.

Her fingers ached and throbbed. She'd accidentally stabbed herself more times than she could count. Her eyes were like one hundred pound weights. Groggily, Weiss glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

Three already?

A tired yawn.

Unfortunately, she didn't make as much progress as she hoped. To make progress, she had to complete certain sections every night. At this rate, she was lagging behind. She had to make up for this somehow.

During the sewing session, her head lolled forward without her permission many times. As a result, the product she was working on could be affected.

The result wouldn't be the best of the best, which is exactly what her rose deserved.

I should stop for now, Weiss reasoned with herself. I can work on it earlier tomorrow night so I'll be back on track.

It was a reassuring plan. One that she was sure would work out. After Weiss slid back in her chair, she let out a heavy sigh. Gathering all her supplies sounded like such a pain. It required energy she lacked.

It was gradual, but she felt her body shutting down as she sat there.

Giving up, Weiss leaned forward on the desk.

My internal clock will wake me up...

***

Alright, you sneaky Schnee. Where are you?

Like a shadow, Blake blended in with the night. The halls were vacant. Then again, it was three in the morning. It's not like she was expecting it to be bustling with students like it was during the day.

Not a single sound rang out as she roamed the halls. She had a few places in mind of where Weiss had gone. Within the last year, she'd come to get to know her white-haired teammate well.

Blake found herself feeling impressed. Weiss had snuck out of their room without the faunus hearing her. Not even the lightest step. Not even the door closing woke her up. She just happened to wake up by pure chance.

Whatever she's doing must be a secret.

That was the only reason Blake could think about. Who sneaks out of the dorms at three in the morning? Without telling anyone? She found the whole situation bizarre.

At last, Blake made it to the theater. It was one of the few places she knew her teammate liked to wind down in. There was a door in the side that was always locked. Expecting that, Blake reached into her stocking and pulled out a bobby pin. Easily, she picked the lock.

Since Weiss was a teacher's pet, she had access to this room in particular. She was given a set of keys halfway through the year when Ozpin noticed how much time she spent in the theater.

Casually, Blake sauntered inside.

"Weiss?"

No reply.

The room was empty aside from the glimmering piano. This special room was sealed off from the rest of the theater.

Cat ears flicked in thought.

That's strange. There's one other place she could be. If she's not there then I'm at a loss.

With a plan, the faunus walked out of the room and let the door shut behind her. She couldn't lock it from outside, so she let it be. In the halls, a few of the lights flickered. No one was in the common area, which was to be expected.

In a few minutes, Blake arrived and made sure she didn't make any noise when she opened the door.

The pleasant scent of books wafted in her nose.

Cautiously, the faunus whipped her head around as she scanned the area. No one was here. Not like that was a surprise. Carefully, Blake walked behind a row of bookshelves. There was a table that she and her team always sat at if they were here, so she was willing to bet that Weiss was there.

There she was.

That familiar glimmer of white.

To her surprise, Weiss was hunched over the desk. Her arms were on top of a red fabric that poured over the table. Her shoulders were rising and falling faintly. When Blake got closer, she noticed that a needle was loosely trapped between her fingers.

What… am I looking at?

To say Blake was utterly confused was an understatement. So many questions swarmed her mind as she inspected the scene. It was so unlike Weiss to fall asleep in public. There weren't people around, but still.

She's here at three in the morning with fabric? Was she sewing?

Judging by how tired her friend was and this hour, Blake knew this wasn't just some hobby.

Curious, she picked up the red fabric.

Woah, it's so soft! Such high quality… she can't be making this for herself.

When the faunus was done inspecting it, she gently set down the material on the table and gazed down at the dozing Weiss. She looked so peaceful.

You must be so tired, the faunus thought as her ears folded on top of her head, gently soothing her fingers through white hair. This is why, huh?

She didn't want to, but she had to wake her teammate. Even if she did look so serene and desperately needed sleep. It'd be for the best to bring her back to the room. If neither girl was back by the time they had to get up for classes, the sisters back in the room would grow immensely worried.

Gingerly, Blake shook her shoulder. When that garnered no reaction, she leaned down and whispered.

"Weiss, wake up."

A light groan.

Good, that was something. Knowing what would wake her up fully, Blake said.

"Ruby's here."

Instantly, the heiress shot up and grabbed the fabric in front of her, pulling it onto her lap like she was trying to hide it.

"R-Ruby's-"

"It's okay, calm down," Blake said in a soft voice. "She's not here. It's just me."

Still hazy, Weiss wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Her voice was plagued with exhaustion, which caused Blake to frown.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Weiss caught the disapproval in her tone, but ignored it. She was too tired for this.

Slowly, the heiress stood and yawned. "Uh, it doesn't matter."

That reply was expected. Blake didn't think Weiss would tell her if this was supposed to be a secret. It was a good thing that Blake had a hunch as to what she was up to. Luckily for her, Weiss' defenses seemed to be down due to her tired state.

"That's for Ruby, isn't it?" Blake suddenly asked.

"W-what gave you that idea?" Weiss questioned.

A stutter. Bingo.

Blake just shrugged. "The material's red. Are you making her a blanket or something?"

There was no use lying. Blake was too perceptive for her own good.

"Yes…"

Instantly, an arrow struck Blake's heart. Especially when she caught the sight of Weiss blushing. The revelation caused Blake to melt.

It was clear that Weiss didn't want Blake to find out about this, but didn't seem to mind too much.

"For her birthday?" the faunus wanted to clarify.

A nod.

Blake blinked.

"But that's several months from now!"

Flustered, Weiss glanced away. "I plan ahead of time."

Amber orbs narrowed as she helped her gather her things. They grabbed the needles and soft fabric. To make sure no one knew they were there, Blake pushed in her chair.

"Is this why you're tired more often?" the faunus asked.

"Please don't tell Ruby."

"I won't," the faunus reassured. "Just- try to get more sleep. You know she wouldn't like it if she found out you've been sneaking out in the middle of the night and losing sleep because of her."

"I know," Weiss gripped the fabric tightly. "I just keeping thinking about how this will all be worth it, you know?"

A small smile slipped on her lips, which caused Blake to smile as well.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Was it that obvious?"

From that, Blake gave her a light chuckle. "Only a little."

The two simply gazed at each other for a brief moment. Until the faunus held out her hand.

"Come on, let's get back."

Weiss nodded. "Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Say one word of this and I will end you."

"Noted."

***

"Yang, I'm telling you, it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. She's so smitten!"

"The princess is doing that for my Rubes?" Yang asked, baffled. "Miss 'I'm so uptight if you shoved a coal up my ass I'd poop out a diamond'?"

"Yes!" Blake blurted. "She's making her birthday gift so far in advance!"

Technically, the faunus promised Weiss that she wouldn't tell Ruby. Not Yang. It's not like the blonde would blab about it to her white-haired teammate. Or else Blake would receive a vicious tongue-lashing.

When the bumblebee couple had the room to themselves, Blake had to tell her girlfriend. Never had Blake ever witnessed such a purity of emotions from Weiss. The white rose pair had such a loving relationship.

"That's the cutest thing," Yang muttered as she felt butterflies in her stomach. "My god. My Rubes is so spoiled. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad she has a girlfriend like Weiss."

"Right?" Blake agreed with a grin. "Although, I'd say I'm luckier."

"Mmm," Yang hummed. "I'd say I'm luckier."

"Oh?"

As they lilac and amber bore into each other, they sparkled. Naturally, the blonde and faunus leaned in like it was natural.

Their soft lips pressed together slowly.

To Blake, Yang tasted like sweet lemonade.

To Yang, Blake tasted like fresh pine.

Their kissing continued for several more seconds before they hesitantly separated. That's when they realized their faces were flushed.

"You're so red," the blonde murmured as she set her forehead against Blake's own.

The faunus pecked the tip of Yang's nose, which elicited an adorable grin.

"Want to get more… comfortable?" Blake asked, suggestive emphasis in her tone.

"Is that even a question, my adorable girlfriend?"

Lovingly, the faunus squeezed her hand. Just before they could reach the bed, the door flew open. On instinct, the bumblebee pair hastily separated to greet the arrivals. That ruined the mood.

Ruby and Weiss walked through the door with multiple plastic bags in tow.

"You're back!" Yang announced like she was surprised.

"Yeah!" Ruby chirped. "It didn't take as long as we thought it would."

The white rose couple wanted to get groceries, so Blake and Yang thought they'd be gone for at least an hour. More like only forty-five minutes.

The moment Yang saw Weiss, she couldn't help herself. After hearing the news about how she was sewing a blanket for her precious sister, she had to thank her somehow without letting slip that she knew what Weiss was up to.

Naturally, Yang darted over and picked Weiss off the floor like she was a doll.

"C'mere you!"

"Agh, Yang- no!"

While Weiss screeched, Blake and Ruby just watched the scene with wide grins. It was amusing to watch Yang tease her, to say the least. It was like Yang was holding a feisty cat that would claw her at any moment.

"Put me down you insufferable-"

"Is it a crime to show my teammate some love?" the blonde said jokingly.

"Yes, now put me down!"

From the bluntness, Yang pouted and finally set her down. Weiss was grumbling to herself, saying something about how much of a "brute" her teammate was.

"Aw," Yang said. "You're no fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	3. Do As You Please

"Hey, guys!" Ruby greeted with a grin. "Have you taken the test yet? How'd it go?"

Pyrrha contemplated the question for a moment. "It was simple. I expected more, but I won't complain."

"What!?" Nora blurted, dumbfounded that her friend could think that. "No, it wasn't! It was hard!"

From her reaction, Ren playfully rolled his eyes. "Maybe because you didn't study."

"That may be a factor," Nora admitted and dipped her head in defeat.

While her friends mingled, Blake pulled Yang to the side to discuss a few pressing things. To make sure it was safe, the faunus focused on the conversations around her with her enhanced hearing. Weiss was talking with her girlfriend. Good. Ruby was distracted. That's all that mattered.

"What's up, kitten?" Yang asked, curious as to why she pulled her to the side. "I knew you couldn't resist me for a second."

"You thought correctly," Blake lovingly held onto her girlfriend's arm. Slyly, she looked all around her like she was plotting something. "In all seriousness, is next weekend still good?"

"Yeah," Yang leaned in with a whisper, which caused the faunus to blush. "Me and Pyr took care of what was on the list. All we need are the streamers. I think Ren said he'd get them soon."

"Ahead of schedule, nice work," Blake nodded, liking that things were going to plan. "At this rate, it'll be a success."

"This won't turn out like last year," the blonde said with confidence. "No one'll let the surprise slip."

Happily, the faunus gazed at her leader. "She'll actually be surprised this time."

"That's the goal," Yang gave her a smile.

Proud of the work they'd done so far without letting anything slip, the couple shared a kiss. Since they were in the hallways of school, they were swift. No matter how many times they kissed, blushes were always present.

The long-awaited day was near. Ruby's birthday. Last year, Nora accidentally let slip the 'surprise' aspect of her party. Now that the boisterous girl was properly filled in, hopefully, Ruby won't see it coming.

There was no way the pair could discuss this in the room with Ruby present, so the loud hallways would have to do. Students conversations masked the secretive one the couple was having now.

Ruby and Weiss were still conversing. They were clear to keep talking.

"Do you have all the ingredients yet?" Yang asked after she lightly brushed her cheek on Blake's own.

"Jaune dropped by the store and got them yesterday," Blake informed in a murmur.

"Awesome," Yang said with a wide grin. "Do you think Ruby has any idea?"

Fondly, Blake gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze.

"She has no clue," the faunus looked to her leader, who was unaware. "Unless a certain someone lets it slip."

Last year, Ruby tried hard to act like she had no idea what was going on. Unfortunately, the faunus- and basically everyone in the world- could tell when Ruby was lying. When the team noticed her odd behavior, they questioned her and found out who the culprit was.

"Nora's been pretty good at keeping quiet this year," Yang observed like she was proud. "You can tell she's struggling, though," she tried a laugh.

Blake just nodded as she gazed at the tall, quiet boy next to Nora. "Ren's keeping her in check."

"He's ever-vigilant," Yang agreed.

So far, Ren had been by Nora's side for what seemed like every conversation. Probably to make sure Nora said absolutely nothing on the subject. At least that's what the bumblebee pair gathered.

From the comment, the bumblebee pair shared quiet laughter. This was enough to catch Ruby's attention as she whirled around.

"Why're we laughing?"

To tease her, Yang poked her sister's nose. "Just talkin' about how cute you are, Rubes."

"Pft, stop it," Ruby said with a blush.

Weiss had to agree. "You're cuter than Zwei."

"It's all in the puppy dog eyes," Ruby said jokingly.

Blake shrugged. "You need to teach me how to do that sometime."

"But Blaaaaake!" Ruby drawled. "You have cat eyes. Those are even better!"

From the comment, Blake was left to blush. She never thought her eyes were anything special. Before she could reply, an arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to see Yang, who adorned the widest grin.

"Damn right they are."

***

"Uhhhh, where're we going?" Ruby asked.

"Just follow me," Weiss stated.

Currently, the halls were vacant. It was just the four members walking. Luckily, the girls had completed a lot of their credits. As a result, they had a free period. This was not planned… definitely not planned.

"No classrooms are this way," Blake noted suspiciously, wondering where her teammate was taking them. "The only thing over here is…"

That's when Weiss set her hand on a doorknob. When she twisted it, her three teammates froze in place.

"But- but this is the…" was all Yang could say.

To the left of the door was a sign that said:

Teacher's Lounge

"W-we're not allowed in there, are we?!" Ruby yelped.

This was the room strictly for teacher's, wasn't it?! The one room in the school where no students were allowed ever.

Without answering her question, Weiss sauntered inside like she owned the place. In some ways, she did own the school. Virtually every professor respected her and gave her perks. Her friends just weren't aware of how many perks.

Blake crossed her arms. "What aren't you telling us?"

Like they'd get shot if they walked in, the three girls peaked inside by hanging on the door. Weiss seemed to be okay. In fact, she was standing by what looked like a coffee maker. Casually, she opened the cabinet above her and grabbed a snowflake-covered mug.

"Are you coming in or not?" the heiress asked pointedly.

"Uh," Yang muttered. "Kay."

Like a warrior, the blonde joined her teammate inside. It was clear she was very hesitant. It didn't take long for Blake and Ruby to shuffle behind them.

When nothing happened, Ruby's jaw dropped from the realization.

"Wow," the leader's silver eyes sparkled. "You're amazing, Weiss! I should've known someone like you could go to the teacher's lounge whenever you want! Is it because you're a suck-up?"

Weiss scowled. "Quiet you."

Ruby pointed at her teasingly. "You didn't deny it."

Interested, Yang asked. "How often do you go in here?"

"About every other day," Weiss answered as she pressed a few buttons on the coffee maker.

While she did her thing, her teammates glanced in awe, although there wasn't anything special about the room. There were some paintings of apples and wildlife. The carpet was the same as any other classroom- an earl gray. However, it smelled ethereal. Like coffee. On occasion, the aroma would drift into the halls. Any student near the room would smell it.

Nonchalantly, Weiss poured herself a drink in a mug with a snowflake on it.

Ruby gazed at her, dumbfounded. "You have your own mug in here?"

Not answering, Weiss finished pouring the drink and faced Blake. The only other teammate who liked coffee.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"One cream," the faunus replied, pleasantly surprised she was getting coffee.

Now that they were here, they might as well enjoy the room. They had a few minutes to kill until their free period was over.

After a nod, Weiss poured the brown liquid into another mug that was light blue. It was a spare she kept here when she washed the one she was using now.

"Does anyone want anything?" Weiss asked like she was the hostess.

"Not really," the blonde spoke for them. "I think we're good."

A couple of vending machines were to the left. The usual snacks were inside, so she was left disappointed. Yang thought that the teachers would at least be treated to some special snacks. She guessed a coffee machine and refrigerator was good enough.

Gladly, Weiss handed the faunus a mug of steaming coffee.

"Thanks, Weiss," Blake accepted the drink. "How do you take yours?"

"Black."

From her reply, Ruby blurted. "What?!" she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But how?!"

Weiss sipped on her drink as the steam lightly kissed her face. "Believe it or not, some people don't like blasphemous amounts of sugar in their coffee."

"Amen."

That was a new voice. It was familiar and resided in the middle of the room. The team whirled around to see the person. They'd been so caught up in their conversation that they failed to notice her.

On the couch sat headmaster Ms. Goodwitch. The professor had been quiet. Glynda had a mug in her hand, which would explain why it smelled like coffee before they walked in.

Goodwitch set her mug on the table in front of her. "I'm more of a tea person."

"Professor," Weiss formally greeted and dipped her head. "I hope you don't mind I brought my team with me today."

Glynda waved her off and dismissed the formalities. "Not at all, Ms. Schnee. Do as you please."

That earned a light smile. "Noted."

Ruby looked from her girlfriend to her teacher in shock. "Are all the professors like this with you?"

Weiss just shrugged. "That hardly matters."

Her response almost made Ms. Goodwitch chuckle. Almost. Her star student didn't mean to keep this a secret. It just never made itself known. The opportunity never presented itself until now.

Blake narrowed her eyes after she sipped her coffee. "How long has this been going on?"

Her friend had free access to the teacher's lounge? How long had she been able to get coffee whenever she pleased?

"Doesn't matter," Weiss waved off like it was no big deal.

From her reaction, Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "This is the VIP life. Hey, Glyn. How come I never got an invite?"

Since Goodwitch was Yang's tutor for the last several years, their relationship was a little more casual than the other students. Sometimes, the two acted like best friends who wanted to rip out each other's throats.

Casually, Glynda sipped on her coffee. "Stop breaking everything you touch and I'll think about it."

That earned a pout. "Hey, I'm not that clumsy."

The professor didn't look amused. At all. Like she was prepared for this moment, Glynda pulled out a notepad.

"You trip on air, somehow managed to shatter the plastic cafeteria cups, you broke a table in half, exploded a month's supply of dust, and you trip up the stairs."

"Oh," Ruby chirped. "Don't forget that one time she flooded the bathroom."

Glynda wrote that down. "That's a good one…"

After a stretch of silence, Yang spoke.

"So?"

"That takes talent!" Ruby exclaimed, holding back several giggles.

"Don't gimme that, Rubes," Yang replied with a goofy grin. "You trip all the time!"

That's when Weiss cut in. "Over legitimate items that are actually there."

Glynda nodded to agree with her students. "People who trip over nothing are the most dangerous. Make sure it doesn't ruin anything."

Jokingly, Blake set a hand on Yang's shoulder. "We'll keep it under control."

"Don't treat me like some rabid animal!"

Laughter echoed.

***

Like clockwork, Weiss shot out of bed at the crack of dawn.

In a few hours, the sun would rise. Not that it mattered.

I can't believe I'm almost done with it. It seems like just yesterday I was having trouble sewing.

Before Weiss left the room, she leaned down and kissed her dolt on the forehead. She never liked leaving her girlfriend alone in their shared bed, but this should be the last time.

If tonight went well, this should be the last time in a long time that Weiss had to sneak out of the room during ungodly hours. The blanket she'd been making for several months was almost complete.

With Ruby's birthday around the corner, it was perfect timing.

It will all be worth it when I see her adorable reaction.

The occasional cut on her fingers was nothing if she could give her girlfriend the best birthday gift. It meant nothing that she lost countless hours of sleep, consumed ridiculous amounts of coffee just to function. It was nothing. All that mattered was Ruby.

I'll be right back, dolt, Weiss blushed as she soothed her fingers through her girlfriend's bangs.

Azure focused on her girlfriend's peaceful face under the moonlight. Weiss found herself stiff and stuck in place. The words almost tumbled out.

I- I lo-

Weiss shook her head.

That could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	4. I Love You

"How much time do we have?"

Casually, Yang glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "About an hour."

In relief, Blake lightly sighed. "That's more time than I thought we had."

"We did good, partner," the blonde sent her girlfriend a sunny smile. "The cake looks great so far. Besides, Rubes isn't picky. She'll love whatever we give her."

Fondly, Blake held onto her arm. "You're right. She'll love it."

The delicious aroma of sweetness filled the room. The couple had been in the kitchen for a couple of hours and loved the smell. They couldn't get enough of it.

The only reason they were hard at work… the reason they were covered in flour...

Was because today was finally the day.

Ruby's birthday.

To prepare, Weiss took Ruby out to town. Wherever to get her away from Beacon. Weiss' job was to distract her so Ruby didn't ask many questions. Of course, the leader was more than happy to go on a date on her birthday.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were responsible for baking the delectable chocolate cake. Luckily, headmaster Ozpin was more than willing to let them use Beacon's kitchen when no staff was around during the holiday.

On the powdery counter, a large plastic bowl was resting on granite. Leftover ingredients were mixed in like eggs, milk, sugar, vanilla, and chocolate. A few minutes ago, the chocolate cake was placed in the oven to bake. At this rate, it should be finished by the time Weiss and Ruby get back.

Slowly, the cake was rising. The couple couldn't wait to put the icing on it. That was the best part.

Happily, Yang glanced inside the oven. "Looks nice and moist."

"Must you say that word?" Blake quipped.

Yang cleared her throat to correct herself. "Looks nice and not-so-moist-and-instead dewy."

"Better," the faunus said jokingly. "I'd eat it."

"At least it looks edible," the blonde said giddily. "That's a good thing. We did pretty good!"

"Proud of you," Blake said after she pecked her cheek. "It seems like just yesterday you were struggling to make toast."

"I still do," Yang replied with a grin and blush.

Together, the couple leaned over the bowl that contained leftovers. Unable to resist the chocolatey goodness, Yang brushed her finger inside the bowl. When there was a good amount of chocolate dripping off her finger, she sucked on the sweetness.

"Sooooo good."

The taste practically had her melting, which left Blake to stare at her with a blush. The blonde held up the whisk when she noticed her eyeballing the sugary delight.

"You know you want some."

As Yang slowly inched the whisk closer to her face, the faunus sniffed the mouthwatering deliciousness as it wafted into her sensitive nose.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

In no way was Blake going to fight her on that. It was too much to resist and she gave the whisk a hesitant lick as her girlfriend held it up for her.

"Well?" Yang asked in anticipation.

Curiously, cat ears flicked. "How are we such good chefs?"

"I don't know how we do it," Yang agreed with a wink. "It was a… piece of cake."

From the lame pun, Blake kissed her on the lips. Despite the faunus giving her crap about her jokes, she secretly loved the puns. Not that she'd ever admit it. Every time Yang made a pun, she received a kiss, so she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

When the couple separated, both girls adorned blushes.

In response to the pun, Blake playfully rolled her eyes. "You bake me crazy."

"D-did you just…"

"Tell anyone I just said that and you'll never see the daylight again," the faunus warned jokingly.

"Oh, kinky."

***

"Let me get this right," Ruby said, intrigued. "You like salmon, catfish, bass, shrimp, and basically every other seafood, but you don't like sushi?"

"That's accurate," Weiss nodded in affirmation.

"But that makes no sense!" Ruby yelped. "Sushi is yummy! It's not even that different from other fish!"

From her reaction, Weiss let slip a giggle.

The white rose pair had just eaten at Ruby's favorite restaurant. Of course, Weiss had paid, stating that it was Ruby's birthday and that the date was her idea. Ruby tried to protest, but ultimately relented and claimed that she would pay for the next date.

By now, the white rose pair was just walking around town. A while ago, their hands had connected and they had no interest in breaking the hand-holding contact. It was reassuring and pleasant to be reminded they shared a mutual feeling of affection.

The leaves changed color and fell from the trees. The occasional breeze grazed their cheeks.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like my food raw," the heiress reasoned. Just thinking about sushi disgusted her. "I prefer it cooked."

"That's a good point," Ruby admitted. "Sushi's not my go to, but I eat it when given the chance. Usually whenever I'm home whenever Dad gets it."

"Doesn't Yang like sushi as well?" Weiss asked.

"Yang and Blake go crazy for it," Ruby mentioned. "Hey, you wanna know something funny?"

"What is it, dunce?"

"Even Zwei eats it!" Ruby pointed out cheerfully. "He looks like he regrets it afterwards, though."

"The goodest of good boys likes it?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"The goodest likes it!" Ruby agreed, sharing her surprise. "He's so weird. He needs to think before he eats whatever's in front of him," she reasoned, which elicited a light giggle from Weiss.

With a smirk, Weiss squeezed her dolt's hand. That compelled Ruby to kiss her fondly on the cheek.

Unable to help herself, Weiss smiled. "Is Zwei getting pudgy again?"

It was a known fact that Zwei tended to fluctuate weight at the flick of a switch. Ruby sighed from the question.

"Last time I saw him, it was like I was watching a loaf of bread twerk."

"Oh my god," Weiss looked like she was contemplating life. "You- you somehow put it into words."

"It's true, right?!" Ruby eagerly asked.

"Yes!"

The couple shared laughter as bubbles floated in the atmosphere.

The few weeks the team did look after Zwei, he was well-behaved. Although, the team had a habit of spoiling him and sometimes overfed him. Now that he was back home, maybe Taiyang managed to make him lose a few pounds.

"Oh my god…" Ruby mumbled. "Can you imagine if Zwei fought an ursa head-on?"

"He's a brave boy," Weiss said evenly. "He would take it down with no problem."

"He'd be like a hot pocket to an ursa. Just a little snack," Ruby commented as she tried to imagine her tiny corgi battling a huge grimm.

"Don't say that dolt," Weiss said jokingly. "Zwei can beat, as you say, all the 'baddies.'"

Ruby nodded in agreement. "He's stronger than he looks."

It was then that a particularly strong breeze whipped by.

Weiss couldn't resist the urge to shiver, an action Ruby didn't miss.

"Are you cold?"

"N-no," Weiss replied, trying to resist the stutter. She had a jacket on, but that wasn't enough for someone who was naturally cold.

It appeared that Ruby was used to the cold. The leader didn't even have goosebumps. Although, she did have red mittens on.

From the obvious lie, Ruby playfully smiled. "I gotcha."

Swiftly, she took off her red cape and draped it around her trembling girlfriend. To Weiss, it felt like a warm blanket and smelled of sweet roses. It was truly mesmerizing in the best way. Her heart skipped a few beats as the warmth engulfed her form.

"Thank you, dolt."

"N-no problem," seeing Weiss like that- with her cape wrapped around her- made her blush.

In the past, Weiss wasn't comfortable with wearing her leader's red cape. Now that they were girlfriends, she allowed the courteous gesture and was left smiling widely. Never before had she been able to wear it. Until now.

Before Weiss could reply, there was a buzz in her pocket. Knowing what that meant, she quickly checked her scroll.

It was from Yang.

They were ready.

Fondly, Weiss held onto her girlfriend's arm as they walked. "What do you say we take our date to Beacon?"

Gleefully, Ruby pumped a fist into the air. "Onward!"

"Dunce."

***

"Surprise!"

Before, Ruby thought that this day couldn't get any better. After all, she got to spend her entire birthday with her girlfriend. It was like a dream come true. Yet, as she walked through the door to her room, she was proven that her night could get even better.

Weiss leaned into her ear when she hadn't said anything. "Well?"

Ruby's mouth was hanging open. Seeing her team surrounded by a barrage of streamers, balloons, and a birthday banner was mind-blowing and stunning. The room was decorated in beautiful colors, but it was mainly red.

In the center of their room was the chocolate cake, which already had her drooling. The smell was the first thing she noticed when she walked inside, not her friends.

What surprised Ruby the most was that she had no idea about this. Normally, someone would spill the beans.

Happiness overflowed her very being. Before Ruby realized it, her eyes watered.

From the sudden redness in her eyes, Yang was concerned. "Oh no," she mumbled. "No, Rubes don't cry! Anything but crying!"

Fondly, Weiss squeezed her hand. "Do you like it?"

"Is that even a question?!" Any traces of tears vanished as Ruby reeled her girlfriend in for a tight hug.

"Aw," Yang couldn't help but coo.

Right after, Ruby bolted to her friends and tackled them in a hug. This earned multiple yelps and laughs as she wrapped her arms around her team. Happily, the three members returned the embrace and stayed there for a few seconds.

When they separated, Blake said. "Team JNPR's coming, by the way. They're running a little late."

"It'll be a party," Ruby said with a grin.

"So, Rubes," Yang said, cutting to the chase. "When do you want to open your presents?"

The mention of presents had Weiss' eyes go wide. Yang didn't miss this and sent her a smug smirk. The blonde had been dying to see her final product. Weiss knew she couldn't count on Blake to not tell Yang, but it was worth a try.

Yang knows, not that I'm surprised. It's okay, Ruby will like it, Weiss kept telling herself. But what if she doesn't…

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, which caught her attention. "I wanna open yours first!"

This was it. The time had finally come.

"O-okay."

"What'd you get dear old me?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"That's a secret, dolt."

"Where is it?" Ruby was practically bouncing up and down. "Wherewherewhere?"

Earlier, Weiss placed her gift bag with red and blue stripes on the table, so she went to fetch it. She came back and held it in front of her. From the sight, silver eyes went wide.

"Weiss, I love it already!"

That earned a few giggles from the bumblebee pair.

"Ruby, you haven't opened it yet."

"I don't need to to know it's awesome," Ruby stated, which earned a tiny smile.

Eagerly, Ruby tore out the red and blue tissue papers and pulled out the first thing her fingers touched. It was a warm box that was labeled 'Subway Cookies.'

"My favorite cookies in the world!" Ruby beamed as she opened the box. There were four decently large and delectably warm cookies inside. "And they're all chocolate chip!"

"Your absolute favorite," Weiss pointed out.

"Best present ever!"

"There's more," Weiss informed, which caused silver eyes to widen even bigger.

"No way!" Ruby yelped, exasperated that there was a part two.

Like that wasn't possible.

"Way," Weiss replied with a grin.

With glee, Ruby yanked out the next thing she touched. It was a soft, wool material. The red fabric poured out of the bag.

"Ohmygoshthisfeelssosoftkindalikeachinchellahowsthisevenpossiblewhere'dyougetthisits-ohmygosh…"

Based on the twinkle in those silver eyes, Weiss knew she had nothing to worry about. Her dolt absolutely adored the gift. "It's a blanket."

A very large, warm blanket that resembled a red waterfall. There was a white rose that fit perfectly in the middle of the intricate design. The image covered most of the space and was surrounded by blazing crimson.

"Holy shit," Yang breathed from the fantastic art piece.

She knew her teammate was working on a blanket, but didn't realize she had this kind of skill. It was obvious that the project had taken many arduous hours to complete.

"Woah," Blake murmured, her jaw hanging open. "You made that?!"

"You of all people know that, Blake," Weiss replied with a smirk.

All Blake could do in response was gawk at the beautiful blanket. Ruby held a similar reaction and ogled at the present made specifically for her. Her heart fluttered and beat rapidly from the thoughtfulness.

Weiss explained the gift. "It took me several months to make. I thought you'd like the combination of our emblems."

"I love it…"

It looked like Ruby was going to cry tears of joy, so Weiss wrapped her in a hug from behind. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. When Ruby felt the loving contact, she cuddled the blanket and looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend's flustered face.

"I really, really love it," Ruby said genuinely. "I love…"

Azure and silver eyes intermingled.

This is no time to be nervous, Weiss told herself. You've said it a million times in your head.

"I-" Weiss stammered. "I love you."

From the confession, Ruby's heart grew times a thousand. It was true the white rose couple were girlfriends, but this was the first time one of them said the big 'L' word. It felt her heart would leap out of her chest.

Fondly, Ruby closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on her lips.

The bumblebee pair could only smile from the scene.

When the couple separated, Ruby said. "I love you, too, Weissy."

"Dolt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that gay enough? Jk it's never gay enough.
> 
> Remember to stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeeeeeeer’d she go?! Whoooooo’s that? What’s this?! Send help angelsixtwofive keeps dying in Dark Souls.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


End file.
